¿Qué será después?
by mayra swansea
Summary: Edward, el novio de Nessie termina con ella, ella en medio de su dolor conoce a Jacob Black ¿La gente puede enamorarse en menos de 1 Minuto? ONE-SHOT


**Oneshot: ¿Qué será después?**

Recuerdo que hace exactamente DOS años:

-Nessie, deseo hablar contigo-masculló Edward

-Uhm, Eddie ya estamos hablando-

-Cierto-musitó casi inaudible

-¿En el bosque?-pregunté

-Si, por favor-se apresuró a decir, con la mirada perdida.

Caminé rápido, con el miedo latente de caerme en algún momento por algún lugar, quise entrelazar mi mano con la de Edward, pero este al ver lo que estaba haciendo retiró su mano…como si la mía fuera de hielo. Me sentí mal por ello.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-gruñí

Tomó aire y soltó las palabras lentamente… como si así pudiera calmar el dolor en mí.

-Ya no quiero ser más tu novio-masculló, para mí fue eso como un baldazo de agua helada, porque ERAMOS NOVIOS DESDE QUE YO TENÍA 14 AÑOS...no es justo, nada es justo… ahora que ya tengo 17 años.

-Bien- murmuré

-¿Es por alguien?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, jugábamos en mi casa y una vez entre cosquilla y cosquilla dijiste: "Nunca te dejaré, claro…si no me enamoro antes de otra persona, aunque eso nunca pasará"-

-Sss…si…es...eso- Tartamudeó

-¿Quién es?-pregunté

-Eso no importa-respondió

-¡Dímelo!-grité exasperada

-Bella, una chica que conocí en el viaje que hice a Alaska- No lo podía creer, me dejó por una chica… que recién había conocido hace 1 mes.

-Cuídate Nessie-dijo mientras me daba un rápido abrazo y se alejaba de mí.

Corrí y corrí hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más, llegué a un sendero y seguí su camino, había un claro entre las hierbas que no sé porqué me parecía demasiado llamativo. Caí de rodillas en el césped y lo comencé a arrancar de la cólera, comencé a llorar y gritar. ¡Miérda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Como pude pensar que sería para siempre, que nos casaríamos que tendríamos hijos-Lloré más fuerte-Era la costumbre, porque no lo amaba, pero sí lo quería y tres años de mi vida…prácticamente toda mi adolescencia… estuve a su lado, Dios ahora entiendo eso que hablan los adultos del dolor del primer amor…Nos conocíamos tanto.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó una voz detrás de mí, mis músculos se tensaron a causa del miedo, y giré lo más rápido posible. Me encontré con un chico alto, de cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos negros, aunque algo sobresalía, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Conclusión: El había estado llorando. Pestañó varias veces y me contempló por un largo tiempo, me sentí avergonzada por ello.

-Algo ¿Y Tú?-pregunté

-Algo también-

- ah, disculpa no me he presentado, soy Jacob Black- se presentó tendiéndome la mano.

-Uhm, soy Nessie, Vanessa Wolfe- me expresé incorporándome y tendiéndole la mano, él la tomó y su rose cálido me hizo recordar en qué situación estaba, estaba en una situación post-ruptura.

-¿Por qué has estado llorando?-pregunté-Si no lo deseas no me respondas, lo comprenderé.

El asintió

-Mi enamorada, Bella, rompió conmigo-

-¿Bella?-resoplé- Mi enamorado me dejó por ella- y las lágrimas otra vez descendieron por mis mejillas.

-No llores- susurró abrazándome para consolarme, me agradó tener a alguien a quien contarle mis penas.

Sentí una sensación extraña, una esperanza que me embargaba, una profunda tranquilidad solo Dios sabe porqué.

-Nessie ¿Lo sientes?- preguntó Jacob

-Si-susurré

Me beso, ese beso fue tierno y distinto, me estaba besando con un completo extraño, y ya sentía que lo amaba, que lo necesita, que era para mí y solo para mí.

-Te amo y no sé cómo- susurré

-Yo a ti y te lo explicaré – Tomó aire y prosiguió- Esto… esto se llama imprimación…-

---

-¡Buuu!-

-¡Jacob, se supone que no debes ver a la novia vestida de blanco!-grite escondiéndome detrás de Leah (Su hermana y mi dama de honor) que reía incontrolablemente.

-Lo siento, solo te quería ver para no arrepentirme-

-ja ja, muy chistoso- murmuré sarcásticamente

-Jacob, no hagas eso-masculló Harry cuándo entró a la habitación y lo sacó a empujones- ¡Al altar chico!

-Bien, Vanessa… toma mi brazo, es la hora-musitó mi padre

Solo sé que en los peores momentos se puede llegar a conocer la felicidad, así no te topes con un hombre lobo, como pasó conmigo.


End file.
